


We Are Love We Are One

by weethreequarter



Series: Nothing More [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Contrary to what many – including his dolt of a brother – believed, travel between realms was more than possible without the use of the Bifrost. Loki uses these long-dormant skills to visit his mother with a very special guest.





	We Are Love We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this happened. It's an AU of an AU. Where in The Peace in our Minds, Tony was cast out of Asgard alone, in this version, Loki went with him. They stayed together, eventually building a family together. This takes place way before Tony becomes Iron Man and way before the events of Thor, although in this verse Loki discovers his parentage before he leaves Asgard with Tony. Confused yet? Hopefully not too much.

**** Contrary to what many – including his dolt of a brother – believed, travel between realms was more than possible without the use of the Bifrost. Loki had mastered it a long time ago, although he'd had little use for those skills since leaving Asgard several years ago with Tony. Midgard was his home now, the place where he'd built a life and, now, created a family. Loki glanced down at the child cradled in the crook of his arm.  _ His  _ child. The child he and Tony had brought into the world. The child that had made such a journey between world necessary. 

 

Of course, if he'd called, Heimdall could easily have transported them to Asgard. But if he went via the Bifrost, Odin would know that he'd returned – however temporarily – and would attempt at best to detain him, and at worst to rip his child away from him. Instead, Loki used the hidden pathways only he knew.

 

Once in Asgard, it was easy enough to slip into the palace he'd once called his home and into the Queen's chambers. Only for his mother would he risk his and his daughter's lives such. Then he waited.

 

When he heard footsteps approach, Loki ducked into an alcove. He heard his mother's voice through the door, dismissing her advisors, and a lump lodged itself in his throat. He'd  _ missed _ her, ever since he said, “I'm sorry mother,” and teleported to Tony's side to cling to his lover as Odin cast him into the Bifrost, back to Midgard beaten and broken. Loki glanced out after the door closed to ensure his mother was alone. Her solitude confirmed, he stepped out of the shadows.

 

Frigga noticed the movement instantly, her hands rising, ready to defend herself either by magic or by the knives Loki knew she had concealed at all times, until she recognised her youngest son.

 

“Loki,” she breathed.

 

“Hello mother.”

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“I thought you might like to meet your granddaughter,” he replied.

 

It was almost comical the way his mother's eyes widened then fell on the blanket-wrapped child in his arms. His daughter chose that moment to stir, reaching up with one tiny hand for her pappa's finger. Loki smiled. He crossed the gap between them. Frigga gasped.

 

“Oh Loki,” she whispered. She guided them towards the couch. “She's beautiful.”

 

“Isn't she?” Loki agreed proudly. He unwrapped the blankets and lifted the baby against his shoulder. She blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings, her hand coming to grab on to his hair instinctively.

 

“What's her name?” Frigga asked, rubbing her granddaughter's cheek with her forefinger.

 

“Michelle Jormungandr Stark,” Loki replied.

 

“That's quite a mouthful for such a little one,” Frigga smiled.

 

“Yes. We usually call her MJ,” he explained. “Would you like to hold her?”

 

“As if you need to ask,” Frigga tutted. 

 

Loki handed Michelle over, watching the easy way his mother settled the baby on her lap, bouncing her a little to soothe her discomfort at being removed from her pappa. 

 

“Hello little MJ,” Frigga murmured. Michelle gurgled, her brown eyes entranced by Frigga's hair, chubby fingers reaching out tentatively before lunging forward and tugging with strength that belied her small size and revealed her Jotun heritage.

 

“I'm sorry. She has a thing for hair,” Loki said, untangling her fingers from Frigga's hair, ignoring Michelle's squawk of protest. “She does the same thing every time Tony's assistant holds her.”

 

“It's not her fault,” Frigga smiled. “She's young, she knows no better yet.”

 

“Although with her parentage, such stubbornness could be genetic,” Loki joked, allowing Michelle to grab his finger and pull it into her mouth. “Neither Tony nor I are known for giving up easily.”

 

“My boy,” Frigga said softly, and when Loki tore his eyes away from Michelle he saw the love in Frigga's expression. “You've found yourself a family.”

 

“I have,” Loki smiled. 

 

“Are you happy? Both of you?”

 

“Very happy,” Loki assured her. “Tony is a wonderful father. He adores her. As do I.”

 

Frigga reached out with one hand, cupping his cheek and Loki couldn't stop himself from leaning into the oh-so familiar gesture.

 

“You bore her?” Frigga enquired.

 

“I did,” he nodded proudly. He watched his daughter even as she drooled over his finger. “Tony said when she was born that she's the best thing he's ever made. And he's right. She's the best thing in my life.”

 

“I am so happy for you,” Frigga smiled. “I certainly never expected you to be the first one to give me a grandchild. I was sure Thor would get some poor girl into trouble sooner or later.”

 

“The day may yet come,” Loki grinned. “Unless he has changed greatly these past years.” 

 

Mother and son shared a smile. Michelle spat out Loki's finger, returning her attention to her grandmother and babbling quietly. Frigga lifted Michelle, holding her steady in front of her face, Michelle's legs bicycling in the air.

 

“Oh MJ,” she murmured. “You should be a princess with golden halls built in your honour. It's not your fault that things are the way they are.”

 

Loki experienced a jolt in his stomach. 

 

“I believe Tony intends to do his best to fulfil that,” he said. “She's legitimate,” he felt the need to add. “Tony and I applied for a domestic partnership as soon as we were able. It's as close to marriage as we can have on Midgard.”

 

“Oh my darling, I don't care about that,” Frigga assured him. “She should be a princess regardless.”

 

“But Odin will never allow it,” Loki finished. “Not considering who her father is.”

 

“No,” Frigga agreed. “Your father is a great man, but he is not without his faults.”

 

“He's not my father,” Loki argued softly. 

 

“Then am I not your mother?” Frigga challenged.

 

Part of him wanted to confirm it, to reject her parentage. But another part longed to deny it, to tell her that of course she was his mother, no matter what she would always be his mother and Michelle's grandmother. She was his family. 

 

“It's not as simple as that,” he settled on.

 

“Why not?” Frigga smiled. She handed Michelle back to him, delighting in the way her granddaughter curled into her son's embrace, before cupping his cheek once more. “You have terrible habit of making everything so much more complicated than it needs to be, my darling,” she added. 

 

Loki had to look away, turning back to his baby as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. When he was certain he could trust his voice not to break, he whispered, “I wish things could be simpler. I wish MJ could be welcome here. But Odin would never accept her.” 

 

Frigga squeezed his hand as mother and son lapsed into silence, Michelle babbling quietly between them. 

 

“I have something I want you to have,” Frigga announced eventually. Loki watched curiously as she disappeared into one of her antechambers, listening to the sounds of her rummaging, searching for something. “Here we are,” she called, before reappearing with something yellow in her hands. “This was yours,” she explained, retaking her seat next to Loki, “When you were MJ's age.”

 

The yellow turned out to be a beautifully crocheted blanket, strands of gold woven through the soft, yellow wool. Loki watched Frigga unwrap it; cradled in the centre of the blanket was a golden rattle, a golden band that sounded like chimes when moved. The sound felt familiar to Loki, although he had no physical memories of the item.

 

“Here you are darling,” Frigga murmured, handing the rattle to Michelle. Her small fist wrapped around the golden loop; she started when she shook it and the chimes rang out, before shaking it again and beaming up at Loki in pride.

 

“You're very pleased with yourself, aren't you?” Loki chuckled. He pressed a kiss to her silken hair. 

 

“Here,” Frigga smiled, handing him the blanket. “She should have this too.”

 

“Thank you mother,” Loki said. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, breathing in the familiar smell of her perfume while he could. “We should get back.”

 

“Take care of my granddaughter,” Frigga ordered. 

 

“I will,” Loki promised. 

 

“And take care of yourself. And that husband of yours too.”

 

“I believe Tony is a lost cause,” Loki joked. “All I can do is try to minimise the damage.”

 

“You?” Frigga teased. 

 

“Perhaps not,” Loki smiled. 

 

“If he makes you this happy, then he is good enough for me,” Frigga declared.

 

“Thank you,” Loki whispered and allowed his mother to pull them both into her arms, all the while knowing it would be the last time he would see her in a long time and wishing it could be otherwise.

  
  


X

  
  


Tony let himself into his home and wondered, yet again, why he didn't just sell the damned company and be done with it all. And then he remembered that he was a father now, and he had to be responsible and avoid doing things like throwing away an entire company just because paperwork pissed him off. 

 

“Good evening sir,” JARVIS greeted him.

 

“Hey J,” Tony replied. “Is Loki back yet?”

 

“Yes sir. He and MJ are in her room.”

 

“Thanks buddy.”

 

Tony pulled off his tie, discarding it over the banister to be found at a later date and climbing to stairs. He toed off his shoes then padded along to hall, past the master bedroom and into his daughter's room across the hall. He smiled as he stepped inside, the golden room a comfort to him as he hoped it was to MJ. But most of all, he smiled at the sight of Loki leaning over the crib and his tender expression focused solely on Michelle below him. 

 

“Hey,” Tony called softly.

 

Loki glanced up and smiled.

 

“Hello.”

 

Tony crossed the room, leaning across the crib to kiss his husband then grinning when Michelle squealed indignantly at the temporary loss of interest from her parents.

 

“Hey baby girl,” Tony smiled, tickling her stomach. Michelle laughed, loud and bright, her fingers clutching at an unfamiliar yellow blanket. He held up the edge of the blanket between two fingers, glancing at Loki. 

 

“It was mine when I was her age,” Loki explained, “As was this,” he added, holding up his hand and revealing the golden hoop around his fingers. When he moved, it gave out a sound like wind chimes. Tony smiled, more so when he noticed how entranced Michelle was by it already.

 

“Looks like grandma spoiled you then, huh MJ?” he said, rubbing her cheek with his finger. “Good trip?”

 

“Yes,” Loki nodded.

 

“Glad you went?”

 

“Very much so.”

 

Tony moved around the crib, sliding his arm around Loki's waist and pressing his lips against his temple. Happily, Loki leaned into the embrace, burying his nose in Tony's hair. It proved his words, showed that he wasn't presenting a relaxed facade for Tony and Michelle's benefit. Then, as usual, Tony found his eyes drawn back to his daughter, struggling to believe even now, six months down the line if you excluded the actual pregnancy, that she was  _ real _ and  _ theirs _ . 

 

“Damn Loki,” he murmured, his voice gruff, “Look what we made.”

 

He felt Loki nod against his head as they tightened their grip on each other, and had to wonder who precisely was holding who up, as he thanked whoever was listening once more for the little family he'd carved out for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of Michelle being Loki and Tony's daughter because, let's face it, she's smart and sarcastic but also quietly caring. And I think Tony would love having a daughter who is great at science, while Loki would live the idea of her taking on the world politically and they'd end up being the proudest parents in the world. 
> 
> I don't know if this makes The Peace in Our Minds better or worse. I might write some more for this verse, either like this if Loki left with Tony, or like The Peace in Our Minds where everything followed canon more closely.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this foray into an AU of an AU. If you want to tell me about it, or just generally chat about this universe, find me rambling on tumblr here: [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
